Grawitz family's suicide
Grawitz family's suicide is a scene in Downfall which is occasionally used in parodies. In Downfall Ernst-Robert Grawitz is looking in the mirror fixing his tie and then enters the dining room, where the rest of his family are already sitting at the table for dinner. His son asks him why he is wearing the 'Sunday uniform', but Grawitz just smiles, although he's visibly agitated. His wife asks him if anything is wrong and he says no and thanks her for his dinner. His youngest daughter is seen feeding her doll, Brigitte. Grawitz takes two hand grenades and begins to unlock the screw caps. Meanwhile, his wife is serving their son and oldest daughter. After the wired screws fall out, he grabs them and, after a tense moment, he sets them off. After one last look at his wife, the grenades explode, killing everyone in the room. The little girl's now-bloodied doll is thrown outside through the broken window. In Downfall Parodies The scene is not commonly used in parodies due to it's dark and gruesome theme, in parodies featuring this scene it usually describes Grawitz killing himself for various things. In Grawitz the Pilot, it is revealed that he considers blowing up his family to be a "daily ritual", which makes him reluctant to fly Hitler's new UFO (he still manages to use the UFO's weapons to blow up his family anyway). In KakashiBallZ's Grawitz celebrates Fartoberfest!, through clever editing, Grawitz is shown to use the grenades as a fart trigger. It works until he explodes. In Hitler Rants Parodies's Hitler has dinner with Grawitz, he blows himself up along with Hitler, after he slammed the food he made as being horrible. In Soalric Parker's "V for Verrat: Fegelein Celebrates Guy Fawkes Day", Grawitz uses his suicidal tendencies for good by blowing himself in order to destroy the bunker, which was a symbol of ranting and annoyance for everyone. In the Czech parody Jak doopravdy zemřel Hitler(How did Hitler really die), the grenades under the table are used in another scene, showing Hitler using those grenades to kill himself, his generals, and Czech and Slovak YouTubers that appear in the room after the lights malfunction. Transcript Trivia *It should be noted that Grawitz made no attempt to hide the fact that he wanted to commit suicide. **Sunday, April 22, 1945: Grawitz and his SS-Adjutant are at the German Red Cross for lunch. ... Grawitz is described as a "flattering nervous wreck". (Cornelius Ryan, The Last Battle). *Much of what really happened at Grawitz's residence is still a mystery, however, all evidence points out to Grawitz committing suicide, especially given the fact that he made no efforts to hide his suicidal state. *The interior shots of this scene were filmed in the Bavaria Studios in Munich while the explosion seen from the outside of the house was shot in St. Petersburg. Gallery Grawitz_Mirror.jpg|Grawitz looks in the mirror. M39GrawitzGrenades.jpg|Grawitz has some balls. M39GrenadeCapsUnscrewed.jpg|Unscrews the caps. M39GrenadeOpen.jpg|Grabs them. M39GrenadePullCord.jpg|Sets the grenades off. M39GrenadeExplosion.jpg|BOOM! Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Rare parody scenes Category:Scenes with transcript Category:Disturbing scenes Category:Suicides